Teen Angels
by Like.A.Puppet.Only.Dumber
Summary: “And here I was thinking I’d degraded myself to this dump for nothing.” Peanut froze, hairs standing up on the back of his neck. He slowly looked around, one eye narrowed, to see Bif Taylor approaching him. Implied Johnny/Peanut and Derby/Bif


A/N: I had a really strong urge to write something about Peanut as soon as I woke up this morning. No idea where the urge came from, but it's there lol. Anyway, just a random one shot. I hope you like it :P

New poll on my page, vote please 8D

* * *

Teen Angels

Over the past few months, Thursday night had become fight night in New Coventry. It wasn't like the kids of Bullworth needed a set time for their fighting, but it had become more official recently. Kids who wanted to avoid fighting did the sensible thing and made sure that they were in their dorms before dark. Kids with a death wish made sure they were strolling the streets of New Coventry in Aquaberry after curfew.

The Preppies claimed they were too reputable to associate themselves with such vulgar activities as arranged street fights, despite the fact almost all of them did the exact same thing, only within the confines of a boxing ring. But after a few weeks the call of the almost feral-like fighting that went on in the dark, dank alleyways of New Coventry became too sweet to resist, and it wasn't long before they began to crawl from the woodwork. Light blue Aquaberry sticking out like sore thumbs, attracting adrenaline fuelled leather clad Greasers like moths to a flame.

The fights were always different. Some nights they would be group fights - every Prep and every Greaser in a free for all, grabbing anything dressed in enemy clothing and trying to beat the crap out of it. Group fights tended to be safer as there was always someone who knew when things were getting out of hand. Plus a group fight was more likely to be noticed by the police, meaning they could be split up before anyone was badly hurt. It was the one-on-one fights that could be dangerous. There was no one to stop it if it got out of hand, and tucked away in the darkest alleyways a lot of them were mistaken for lust-filled couples or just missed entirely.

Vance Medici had been one of the unlucky ones. One night he had been wandering the streets in the hopes of running into Gord Vendome, wanting to beat on him in response to something neither of them would talk about. But unfortunately for Vance, Gord had been taking advantage of the fact that Johnny Vincent was brawling with Tad Spencer and Chad Morris, and the promiscuous Prep had decided to keep Lola Lombardi company.

Instead of finding Gord, Vance had run into Bif Taylor. And it was safe to say that he hadn't stood a chance.

After that the fights had become a little more vicious. They seemed to spread out of New Coventry, with Preppies being jumped on their own turf. Justin Vandervelde was grabbed by four Greasers outside of the Aquaberry store and hospitalised. Nothing serious, but enough to make it clear that Thursday nights weren't just a time to release some pent up testosterone anymore, but for the two rival cliques to try and get the other to submit.

Larry 'Peanut' Romano didn't feel like fighting that particular Thursday night. Johnny and Norton wanted to head up to Bullworth Vale and hang around in the alley opposite the boxing club in the hopes of running into Derby Harrington. Johnny was excited about the idea of grabbing the Preppy leader, but Peanut didn't like him when he got like that. Johnny got carried away easily. It wasn't hard to imagine him waling on Derby with a metal pole and killing him. Johnny was angry, and passionate. He liked to fight for what he believed in, and he also liked to fight for revenge. He liked to get revenge for things that hadn't even happened yet.

Peanut respected his leader, he would do anything for him. He had done anything for him. But tonight… well, Peanut just wanted a quiet night. He wanted to stay in his dorm room; a room he shared with Kirby Olsen (he had no choice in that matter, but Kirby was normally in Trent's room anyway), and just chill out.

Although walking around Bullworth alone on a Thursday night had become a big no-no. Peanut should have taken up Johnny and Norton's offer to walk him back to school, or at least taken a bike to avoid any trouble if it did come his way, but he didn't want to look like a wuss. He didn't want anyone to think that he needed protecting, especially not Johnny. He wanted Johnny to think he was tough and brave, and fearless.

Although the fearless thing was beginning to prove itself as a lie. Walking past the motel, Peanut was starting to wish that he had his two buddies with him. Every shadow was looking ominous, and angry shouts from across the town seemed to be a lot closer than they were.

Peanut told himself not to worry. After all, he wasn't weak. He could hold his own if someone jumped out at him. Well, that was considering it was no more than two Preppies who appeared. And considering that it wasn't anyone like Bif Taylor or Derby Harrington.

Not that those two would be seen dead around near the motel anyway. They were probably tucked up between satin sheets in Harrington House, pounding the shit out of each other like the fruity little bum-boys they were. The worst Peanut had to worry about was Bryce, but he was pretty sure he could take him without any trouble.

Despite that, Peanut lowered his head and quickened his pace. Passing the motel left him feeling a little exposed; only last week Lefty had been jumped here by a bunch of Preppies. Lucky for him he had gotten away, but that had only been because Jimmy Hopkins had been nearby and had apparently been feeling very anti-Preppy that night. Peanut probably wouldn't be that lucky.

Peanut wasn't that lucky.

"And here I was thinking I'd degraded myself to this dump for nothing."

Peanut froze, hairs standing up on the back of his neck. He slowly looked around, one eye narrowed, to see Bif Taylor approaching him. The large, red haired Preppy was already grinning, cracking his knuckles noisily. He already had a slightly bruised left eye and a cut lip from a previous fight. It was obvious Bif didn't just want to exchange insults.

"You're wastin' your time," Peanut told him, trying his best to sound unshaken. "I'm not fightin'."

Bif cocked his head. "I don't want you to fight. I just want to lay you out. The less you fight the better for me, really."

Peanut clenched his jaw and tried his best to hide his worry. Bif was the toughest of all the Preppies. He was the only person other than Russell to get the better of Norton, and if someone could beat Norton down they would be able to take any of the other Greasers with ease. Peanut knew he couldn't take Bif, but he wasn't about to show himself up by trying to run away.

"Alright then," Peanut frowned. "You want me to kick your ass? Bring it on then. Maybe you can use your trust fund to get yourself a new set of pearly whites after I knock 'em all out."

Bif laughed, putting one hand against his abdomen. "You Greasers crack me up." he said. "Must be all those oil fumes killing off your brain cells. You want to fight? Then get into the parking lot. Plenty of space for me to use your Greasy ass to shine my shoes."

The towering Prep turned and headed towards the motel, leaving Peanut to watch after him. If he really wanted to he could turn and run to the school now. He doubted Bif would give chase, but word would spread. If Johnny heard that Peanut had run from a fight…

Swallowing hard, Peanut followed the tall red head into the middle of the parking lot, already pulling off his leather jacket and tossing it aside. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and cracked his knuckles. He didn't think he was going to win this fight, but he was going to try his best. He wasn't going to let himself be left in a bloody mess on the floor. That would be more humiliating than if he had just turned and split.

Bif turned to him, smooth face twisted into a grin. His green eyes were bright with excitement for the impending brawl. "So how do you want to do this, Larry? Do you want me to give you a chance or should I just smash you into the ground?"

Peanut scowled. He hated his nickname, but he hated it even more when scumbag Preppies used his first name. Only Johnny used his first name now, and Peanut liked it that way. "How abouts you shut your mouth and get on with it?" he scowled, raising his fists.

Bif laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Ladies first."

Peanut bared his teeth and lunged forward, swinging a balled fist right at the Prep's smug face. He caught him on his chin, making Bif stumble backwards. Peanut held back from another attack, partially because he wanted to see how Bif would react, but also because his fist was throbbing.

Bif was still for a moment, head turned away. Then he smirked and spat a ball of blood onto the tarmac at his feet. He turned back to Peanut, rubbing his chin. "That was good. You're tougher than you look, Larry. Don't think I've been hit like that for a while."

Peanut scowled. "Maybe it's just because you're more used to having Derby's balls bouncing off your chin."

A dark look flashed across Bif's face and his smirk dropped. "What did you say to me, scum?"

Peanut sneered. "Bet that's why you're hanging around in a parking lot. Derby too busy for you? Can't blame a guy for looking for excitement in other ways. Just don't think I'm gonna let you anywhere near my rear, sunshine."

Bif scowled and took a step forward, striking out with his right fist. Peanut tried to duck, but was too slow. The fist caught his temple, dazing him. He struggled to recover, but another blow to the other side of his face hindered his efforts.

"You're one to talk, Romano," Bif growled. "Everyone's seen the way you follow that psycho Vincent around. Your nose practically up his ass. Bet you're hoping he'll release some of his psycho tendencies all over your face, huh?"

Peanut's scowl hardened and he managed to straighten himself up, blinking away the black spots that threatened his vision. "I'm no fag." he insisted. He threw both fists at Bif, one after the other, but neither of them hit home. Instead Bif grabbed his wrist and swung him around, placing one Aquaberry loafer on his abdomen and kicking him hard.

Peanut flew backwards, arms pin wheeling, before landing hard on his back. His head collided with the tarmac, again causing the black dots to rise up. A second later and Bif was on top of him, strong fingers grabbing a handful of his hair and lifting his head up. Two quick blows following, causing warm blood to spill over Peanut's mouth.

"Well you're the last one to know you're a fag," Bif smirked, grip firm on his head. "Everyone else knows it. I bet Johnny knows it. He probably likes having a desperate little faggot like you following him around. Someone ready to stick his festering dick in their mouth as soon as he clicks his fingers. He's probably realised if he sticks it in that slut Lola one more time it'll drop off."

Peanut spat, spraying blood over Bif's Aquaberry sweater. He felt dizzy and sick. Bif's words seemed to be drowning in and out, meaning that it probably wouldn't be long until he was unconscious. He fought to stay awake - he didn't want to be KO'd after one a few punches. It was pathetic. He reached out with one hand, grasping for any part of Bif to try to inflict some kind of damage. He grabbed a handful of his shirt, but Bif only laughed at him.

"You're pathetic, do you know that?" he chuckled. "Even a moron like Johnny can see that. Does that sting, Larry? Knowing that your oh-so precious Johnny probably thinks you're nothing but a loose-assed queer? Although I guess it's only a matter of time before your King realises he's really a Queen. He's fooling no one except himself."

Peanut coughed from the blood that trickled down the back of his throat. He blinked, left eye slower to respond than the other, and tried to focus on the Preppy's grinning face. "Well…" he slurred. "You'd know best about that, wouldn't ya?"

Bif's eyebrows drew together, fist hovering and ready to land a finishing blow on Peanut's bloody face. "About what?"

Peanut swallowed. His mind was swirling. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore, but the words were coming from somewhere. "Waitin' for someone to realise what they are," the Greaser replied. "Waitin' for someone to realise that you'd do anythin' for them. Waitin' for them to get over their goddamn pride and just admit it to themselves."

Bif stared down at him, malicious smirk now replaced with a troubled frown. His balled fist lowered.

"We've got a lot in common, Bif," Peanut said, eyelids growing heavy. "We're both doin' a lot of waitin'."

He allowed his eyes to close, waiting for the last blow to knock him fully into the blackness. It was humiliating to be knocked out so easily, and even more humiliating that his beaten mind spewed out such embarrassing words. He had probably just majorly pissed off the Prep. He had a feeling he was going to be waking up in a hospital bed.

But suddenly, and unexpectantly for Peanut, Bif released his hair. His head dropped back down onto the tarmac, hitting hard enough to sting but not enough to knock him out. Peanut opened his bleary eyes and blinked. Bif rose to his feet, standing over him with a set expression on his face.

Neither boy said anything. Bif simply wiped a small trail of blood from his bottom lip, turned, and walked away. Peanut remained where he was, staring up at the starry sky above him. He listened to the footsteps of the retreating Prep until they disappeared, and then he finally closed his eyes.

A couple of seconds later and he was unconscious, the last few words he had shared with Bif lost. But, even though he wouldn't remember the reason why, Peanut just knew that he no longer had to worry about fights with Bif Taylor.

Guys with similar problems have respect for each other.


End file.
